La prestance Potter-Malfoy au ski
by Iroko
Summary: Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait si Harry réussissait à convaincre Draco d'aller faire du ski en famille ?


Disclamer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Blabla de l'auteur : Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait si Harry réussissait à convaincre Draco d'aller faire du ski en famille ?

Note : _murmures_

 **La prestance Potter-Malfoy au ski**

\- Je vais mourir.

\- Mais non. Vu comme tu te débrouilles sur un balai, il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu ne te débrouilles pas rapidement sur des skis. Et puis les pistes sont sécurisées, c'est moins risqué que le Quidditch.

\- Je voulais dire mourir de honte. À commencer par ces espèces de vêtements moldus qui sont censés être obligatoires pour ce... « sport ». Sans compter le casque dragon pour James et ton « bonnet à nœuds » absolument...

\- Trop marrants ?

\- ...indescriptibles. Et encore je suis poli. C'est bien parce que ça t'amuse.

\- On est là pour s'amuser.

- _Je croyais qu'on était là pour te faire plaisir._

\- Tu es adorable quand tu boudes.

\- Un Malfoy ne boude pas!

\- J'adore aussi ton air offusqué.

\- Papa, pourquoi père il grogne encore ?

\- Parce que comme son prénom l'indique c'est un dragon. Et les dragons ça grogne.

\- Oui ! C'est pour ça que moi je suis à moitié un dragon et à moitié un scorpion comme mon deuxième prénom.

\- ...

\- Exactement.

\- Harry...

\- Et toi t'es quoi papa ?

\- Un lion. Et si tu vas à Gryffondor à Poudlard tu seras un tiers dragon, un tiers scorpion et un tiers lion.

\- Trop classe !

\- Potter !

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est déjà assez qu'il aille à l'école moldue au lieu d'avoir des précepteurs, qu'il apprenne des mots bizarres... Ne lui raconte pas en plus des histoires abracadabrantes.

\- Ça veut dire quoi abradabante ?

\- C'est un mot compliqué que tu apprendras quand tu seras plus grand. En attendant il faut se préparer sinon on sera en retard. Et un Malfoy n'est jamais en retard.

\- Oui mais papa c'est un Potter et il est souvent en retard. Alors moi je fais quoi ?

\- Tu es un Potter-Malfoy alors tu as le droit d'être en retard de temps en temps.

\- Il faut **toujours** être à l'heure qui que l'on soit.

\- C'est vrai, ton père a raison, il faut essayer d'être à l'heure quand on peut.

James sourit de voir son papa se rendre à l'avis de son père en essayant de prendre un air responsable. Avoir un père sérieux et un papa fun était vraiment parfait. Cela garantissait que les choses sérieuses soient faites sérieusement – ou presque – et qu'on puisse quand même s'amuser beaucoup. Et c'était amusant de voir les deux essayer de se convaincre l'un l'autre, l'amour les empêchant de camper définitivement sur leurs positions, l'un finissant toujours pas céder, sans jamais vraiment le regretter – du moins la plupart du temps.

\- J'arrive pas à fermer les chaussures.

\- Je vais t'aider petit dragon.

Clac clac. Clac clac.

\- Et voilà !

\- Merci papa !

\- Gnnn.

\- Tu veux un coup de main aussi Draco ?

\- Un Malfoy se débrouille très bien tout seul ! _Même avec des instruments de torture moldus._

Clll...CLAC BOUM.

\- Ça va ?

\- **Oui.** Je me suis juste trop penché. Bon on y va.

\- C'est parti pour le ski !

\- _On va se ridiculiser._

\- Mais non. Et puis on a pris des cours particuliers le midi, il n'y aura que nous et le prof. C'est pas comme si on était en cours commun avec des moldus.

\- Encore heureux ! Déjà qu'on doit marcher avec ces trucs lourds aux pieds en portant ces planches incongrues...quel est l'imbécile de moldu qui a eu l'idée d'inventer ça ?!

\- Quand on n'a pas de balai et de poudre de cheminette, et qu'il y a une épaisse couche de neige, c'est pratique pour se déplacer en montagne. Et puis dans les stations de ski c'est amusant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, tu n'en as jamais fait.

\- Mais j'en ai vu à la télé, et puis des élèves de ma primaire y allaient.

\- Hmf.

\- Arrête de râler père, on arrive aux poteaux de cours !

\- _Je fais juste quelques remarques._

\- Messieurs Potter-Malfoy ?

\- Oui, c'est nous ! Grands débutants mais enthousiastes !

\- Ouais !

\- _Parlez pour vous._

\- Très bien. On va commencer par mettre les skis. Vous les posez l'un à côté de l'autre, de préférence comme ici sur un terrain plat. Si vous êtes dans une pente, alors parallèles à celle-ci. Ensuite vous mettez la pointe du pied dans l'encoche et vous rabaissez le talon en appuyant très fort. Encore plus, les freins du ski trainent encore dans la neige là.

 _\- Faut peser un troll ou quoi ? Han !_

\- Bien. Maintenant la 1ère règle : il faut toujours être légèrement penché en avant pour pouvoir appuyer sur ses ski. Plus vous appuyez plus vous freinez, alors que si vous êtes en arrière vous ne contrôlez plus rien et si vous êtes dans une pente, avec la vitesse vous risquez d'avoir du mal à vous redresser.

- _Un Malfoy est toujours droit de toute manière._

\- Maintenant la position la plus facile pour freiner : les deux skis pointant vers l'avant et on appuie fort. Attention à ne pas croiser les skis, ils s'emmêleraient et vous chuteriez. Bien. On appelle ça le chasse-neige et on va tester ça avec la légère pente à côté qu'on va grimper en apprenant les deux techniques pour monter une pente en ski : de côté et en canard.

\- _Non mais je fais pas le canard, moi._

\- Le pas de côté est beaucoup plus lent mais plus facile. Pour le pas de canard, il y a le risque de glisser en arrière quand vous n'avez pas une pleine maîtrise de vos skis et de vos bâtons, d'autant plus quand la côte est très pentue. On va monter une première fois jusqu'au poteau rouge en pas de côté et redescendre jusqu'ici un par un en chasse-neige. Faites comme je vous ai montré, je reste derrière pour corriger.

\- Ouais ! C'est parti !

\- James, on dit oui, pas « ouais ».

\- Oui, père. Oups.

\- Attention, démêle doucement tes skis, si tu te dépêches, tu risques d'aggraver la situation. Voilà. Reprend un peu moins vite, tu pourras accélérer quand tu auras plus l'habitude. Monsieur...

\- Harry.

\- ...Harry, c'est très bien, juste mettez vos skis un peu plus parallèles sinon vous risquez de les emmêler aussi.

\- _Merlin ! Pourquoi ils mettent des étoiles au bout de leurs bâtons, j'ai marché dessus._

\- Ça va Monsieur... ?

\- Malfoy. Je m'en sors **très bien**.

\- Bien. Encore un effort et on va arriver à notre poteau.

Scrich, scrich.

Plonk.

…

Scrich.

\- Bien. Maintenant je vais descendre en chasse-neige et arrivé en bas je lèverai mon bâton pour que l'un de vous descende.

Schhhhhhhhhhhhuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

\- C'est qui qui commence, c'est qui qui commence ?!

\- Vas-y, mets bien tes skis comme le moniteur a montré.

\- Et calme-toi un peu. C'est pas parce qu'on ne ressemble plus à rien qu'il faut abandonner toute dignité, reste droit.

 _\- Enfin penche-toi quand même en avant pour bien freiner._

Schu...chui...chhhui...schhhhhhuiiiiiiiiiiii.

\- Il se débrouille bien.

\- Normal, c'est notre fils.

\- Qui y va ensuite ?

\- Je te laisse l'honneur.

\- Ok. Ah il relève le bâton. Alors les skis en triangle et penché en avant en appuyant.

Schhhhhhhhhuichhhhhhhhhhhuiiichhhhhhhuichhhhhh.

 _\- C'est comme le balai au moins sur un point, il n'a pas fini à quatre-pattes. Merlin, et maintenant c'est à moi._

Schhhuiiiiiiclang

\- _Non mais que_... **ah !**

SBROUF

 _\- Pfouah ! Que Salazar foudroie les moldus et leurs inventions !_

\- Ça va Monsieur Malfoy ?

\- **Très bien.** _Je me suis juste ramassé dans cette saleté de neige froide et maintenant j'en ai dans mon col, sans compter celle que j'ai mangée._

\- T'as croisé tes skis père ! Faut pas croiser sinon on s'emmêle et... sbrouf !

\- J'ai cru comprendre, oui.

Draco grinça des dents alors qu'il essayait de démêler les appendices encombrants qu'il avait aux pieds. Les encouragements de son fils et les conseils du moniteur ne l'aidaient pas à se calmer, et il envoya un regard noir à Harry dont le sourire pincé ne camouflait guère le fou rire contenu. Ayant réussi à se dépêtrer, il rejoignit son insupportable moitié au sourire tout autant insupportable, tout comme l'enthousiasme un brin moqueur de leur progéniture et la bonne humeur de leur professeur. Il redoubla d'effort et d'attention pour remonter la même pente qu'il venait de descendre – c'était bien la peine – mais en canard cette fois – ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de commencer un léger glissé vers l'arrière qu'il réussit heureusement à arrêter rapidement et de se marcher sur les skis et les bâtons à plusieurs reprises, retenant son équilibre et ses jurons à grand peine.

Après une deuxième descente mieux maîtrisée, le « moniteur » décida qu'ils pouvaient passer à l'apprentissage de la remontée en télé-ski. Draco hallucina en voyant les espèces de perches accrochées à un fil qui remontaient une piste avec ou sans skieur. Après les recommandations d'usage sur les skis à garder bien parallèles et un premier plantage de James à 2 mètres du départ, toute la petite famille se retrouva à la queue-leu-leu sur l'engin infernal – ou moldu c'est pareil – au moins jusqu'à plus de mi-parcourt où un défaut du terrain fit croiser les skis de Draco – au Quidditch on n'avait pas le même problème avec l'air ! Bon d'accord il y avait le vent et les cognards – et il se retrouva à nouveau à bouf... à rencontrer la neige du sol d'une manière peu délicate, et continue vu qu'il était toujours agrippé à sa perche. Il finit par lâcher celle-ci suite aux injonctions pressantes de leur professeur – et surtout après avoir échoué trois fois à essayer de se remettre sur ses skis et sur la perche. Dégoûté, il ramassa la fierté qu'il lui restait pour se traîner le moins ridiculement possible en dehors du passage, et entrepris de virer un maximum de neige pour essayer d'effacer les traces de sa chute – même si il ne pourrait rien cacher vu qu'il devait attendre au bord de la piste que le moniteur récupère son mari et son fils qui avaient l'air d'être arrivés en haut sans problèmes. Encore heureux qu'il soit passé en dernier, au moins il ne s'était pas ridiculisé sous leurs yeux. Enfin au point où il en était et vu le temps qu'il leur restait à skier aujourd'hui – sans compter qu'ils avaient réservé pour la **semaine** – sa prestance ne serait sous peu qu'un lointain souvenir pour son fils. Et Harry ne se priverait pas de le charrier. Gentiment certes, mais la fierté de Draco avait du mal à supporter ces petites taquineries. Heureusement qu'Harry savait se faire pardonner son humour douteux de Gryffondor.

\- **Hé ! Père ! T'es tombé ?**

\- _Pas la peine de l'annoncer à tous les moldus du coin. Et ne va pas aussi vite par Merlin, on vient à peine d'apprendre à freiner._

SchwiiiiISH !

Draco décida de ne pas faire de remarque sur le fait que son fils venait de l'asperger de neige en freinant brusquement pour s'arrêter à côté de lui – un peu plus et ç'aurait été lui le frein final.

 _-_ Il semblerait. La piste sous le... « télé-ski » n'était pas bien aplatie.

\- Bah moi, je suis pas tombé !

Oui, il avait compris. Merlin les enfants et leur art de retourner le poignard dans la plaie.

\- Sauf au démarrage.

Merci Harry, de défendre ton mari adoré... même si le petit coin relevé de ta bouche trahit ton amusement.

\- Oui, papa, mais je suis arrivé tout en haut !

\- Et c'est très bien, tu te débrouilles comme un chef.

\- En effet, même si tu aurais dû rester derrière moi. Maintenant qu'on a retrouvé notre dernier élève, je vous propose de descendre la piste jusqu'en bas en essayant de faire de beaux virages en chasse-neige en me suivant. Et attention de ne pas aller trop vite, vous manquez encore trop de technique pour gérer l'évitement des autres skieurs si vous prenez de la vitesse. Allons-y.

 _\- Je t'en ficherais moi du dernier élève._

C'est un Draco grommelant mais déterminé à rattraper ses prestations maladroites qui prit une fois encore la dernière place dans la file. Cette fois il réussit à atteindre le bas de la piste sans gamelle – bien que ses ski aient failli s'emmêler à plusieurs reprises à cause de petits tas de neige, ils n'aplatissaient la neige que le matin ou quoi ?

\- Très bien. On reprend le télé-ski pour la refaire et si vous vous sentez bien à l'aise, on ira sur une bleue.

Pourquoi une bleue ? Pourquoi ne pas rester sur les vertes Serpentardes ? Draco ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'aller faire un tour sur les pistes dédiées aux Serdaigles. Mais comme la petite famille se débrouillait plutôt bien, il changèrent de côté à l'arrivée du télé-ski – qu'ils avaient déjà dû remonter trois fois ! Draco se sentit légèrement blanchir – heureusement qu'il avait déjà le teint pâle naturellement – en constatant que la nouvelle piste était un peu plus pentue, et serpentait – un comble – au lieu d'être droite. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se prendre des bleus à cause d'une piste bleue. Il aborda vaillamment et droit sur ses skis – enfin un peu penché quand même – ce nouveau défi. Et tout se passa plutôt bien... jusqu'à ce que James ne perde un peu l'équilibre et se retrouve à dévaler à toute vitesse la pente, plongeant son père dans une peur bleue.

Que faire pour arrêter sa progéniture ?! Il ne pouvait utiliser sa baguette au milieu de tous ces moldus et il ne maîtrisait pas encore ses skis pour qu'ils remplacent un balai. Heureusement leur professeur s'était élancé à toute vitesse – Draco tremblait à l'idée de faire de même un jour prochain – et il eut tôt fait de rattraper son jeune élève et de le stopper en le soulevant du sol à bras le corps. Draco laissa échapper la respiration qu'il avait retenue malgré lui, tandis qu'un soupir soulagé venait de son Gryffondor de mari qui semblait beaucoup plus détendu face au péril que venait de frôler leur petit drago... enfant, fichu bonnet ridicule. Et puisqu'Harry appréciait de faire des nœuds à son bonnet et à l'estomac de son mari en proposant cette activité Gryffondoresque, il n'aurait qu'à s'astiquer le nœud tout seul cette semaine !

En bon fils de Gryffondor, James ne semblait guère échaudé par sa mésaventure. Au contraire, il paraissait encore plus excité, alors que le cœur de son pauvre père battait encore la chamade. La fin du cours lui épargna d'autres arrêts cardiaques mais il ne put que maudire son mari alors que le professeur les félicitait pour leur rapidité d'apprentissage et les assurait qu'ils pourraient sûrement tester les pistes rouges d'ici la fin de la semaine. Draco ne voulait certainement pas tester le terrain de jeu de Gryffondors ! Depuis quand on jetait les débutants aussi vite dans des exercices du plus haut niveaux – impossible qu'il existe un niveau Poufsouffle qui serait supérieur au Gryffondor n'est-ce pas ?

En tout cas la prochaine fois que Potter proposait de tester un loisir moldu, sa réponse serait ferme et définitive, quelques soient les arguments – même ceux sous la couverture : une telle insulte à la prestance était intolérable.

…

En attendant il en avait encore pour six jours à bouffer de la neige et du ridicule. Il en souhaiterait presque de tomber malade pour échapper à ce cauchemar.

 _\- Salazar priez pour moi._

FIN

C'est fou ce qui peut traîner dans les tiroirs, j'avais commencé ce truc en décembre 2010

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
